Dmitri Gredenko
Dmitri Gredenko was a former Soviet general and later arms dealer who masterminded a plot with terrorist Abu Fayed to use suitcase nukes against American targets. Hamri Al-Assad first provided his name to CTU, who soon determined that one of Gredenko's recent business contacts was none other than Jack Bauer's estranged father, Phillip. His plan was to frame Fayed and his terrorist cell, which would make America and the Middle East destroy each other, thus making Russia a new superpower. He also wanted revenge against America because in the Cold War, Russia was afraid to use nuclear weapons against the West. By detonating these bombs, he'll enact his revenge. Before Day 6 Gredenko was born on April 2, 1959 in Moscow, Russia. Before the events of Day 6, Gredenko learned that Phillip Bauer was complicit in the assassination of President David Palmer and the supplying of Sentox VX nerve gas to Vladimir Bierko and his separatists. Gredenko blackmailed Phillip into having the company BXJ Technologies being responsible for the dismantling of his suitcase nukes. Gredenko also wanted the company to be the one to turn the nukes into nuclear energy. However, Gredenko didn't want the company to change the bomb's components. Gredenko planned on having the bombs detonate at major US targets, and Abu Fayed's terrorist cell became involved in the attacks. Day 6 on the phone.]] When Abu Fayed began to make mistakes and CTU Los Angeles became close to capturing him, Gredenko arrived in Los Angeles in an effort to handle the situation. Gredenko spoke to Fayed on the phone and told him that he wasted two of their suitcase nukes. Fayed insisted he had to leave a suitcase nuke behind at his apartment, in order to successfully escape with the re-triggering device. Gredenko expressed to one of his associates that Fayed was a scapegoat, as the Russians were the ones who wanted to see the attacks carried out. Gredenko expressed his belief that the Soviet Union made a huge mistake by not using nuclear weapons in the Cold War, and he would get redemption for their mistakes. Gredenko planned on using the suitcase nukes against three major US targets. With knowledge of BXJ Technologies role in the selling of the nukes to Fayed, Phillip Bauer ordered for Gredenko to be assassinated when he learned he was in the city. Before Gredenko left his safehouse, he assured his programmer that CTU would know about their involvement in the attacks in any given time, if they don't know about it already. Gredenko and his men left, as it was empty when TAC units stormed it around 3:40pm. will know about the Russians involvement in the day's attacks.]] At about 4:00 pm, Gredenko and his men had just arrived at an abandoned airplane graveyard in the Shadow Valley, where he received a call from Fayed, who was on his way to the location. When asked how long it would take to configure the bomb delivery system, Gredenko replied it would take about three hours after they acquired technology itself. Soon after, more of Gredenko's men arrived at the spot, having brought the delivery system with them: UAV drones, apparently stolen from the U.S. military. Presumably, their plan is to drop the bombs on their targets from the air. Nearly an hour later Gredenko was contacted by Anatoly Markov, the Russian consul. Markov told Gredenko that Charles Logan approached him and was asking for his whereabouts. Markov assured Gredenko that the US would not know of Russia's involvement in the day's events. Markov promised to inform Gredenko of any new information that surfaced. At around 6:20pm, Fayed arrived at Gredenko's base in the Shadow Valley with the three nukes. Gredenko was relaying the drones, preparing for the suitcase nukes to be launched in them. Shortly before 7pm, Gredenko got a call from Markov. Markov told him that the Americas were raiding the consulate and would know of his location in a matter of minutes. He told Gredenko to launch the drones immediately. When Fayed told Gredenko that the first drone was ready, they prepared for it to get launched. Gredenko realized that CTU would capture him and Fayed if they stayed at the Shadow Valley much longer. When Fayed learned that it was Markov who gave up there location, he put the blame on Gredenko. After they launched the first drone, they loaded the remaining two suitcase nukes into a van. Fayed and Gredenko were able to escape without CTU intersecting them. After reaching a safe location, Gredenko tried to contact his drone pilot, only to get no response. Fayed, who was watching the news and saw that their target had clearly not been hit by any nuclear detonation, realized the Americans must have successfully intervened. In a frustrated rage, he attacked Gredenko and threatened to kill him, emphasizing it was he who held the bombs and claiming that their operation was over because CTU was closing in on them too quickly, but Gredenko calmed him by reminding him they still had a chance of delivering the remaining two nukes to their targets. To that end, Gredenko immediately called Mark Hauser, seeking the new security protocols for Edgemore Nuclear Power Plant, which was to be their next target. Hauser agreed to download them for Gredenko, and Gredenko left to meet with him. While on his way, Gredenko received another call from Hauser, who claimed he had been called to came into his office and would not be able to meet with Gredenko personally, suggesting he could leave the information with his mentally handicapped brother Brady to give to Gredenko when he arrived instead. Gredenko agreed, and met with Brady in a parking lot across the street from the Hausers' home, but the meeting turned out to be an ambush arranged by Jack Bauer and CTU. Gredenko himself was successfully taken down by a sniper's tranquilizer dart, and his men were killed. When Gredenko, bound and in CTU custody, regained consciousness, Jack Bauer confronted him, intending to interrogate him in order to get Fayed's whereabouts and then arrange for Gredenko to be sent back to Moscow to be charged by Yuri Suvarov, but Gredenko surprised him by quickly offering to make a deal: Amnesty from the United States government and a promise not to send him back to Russia. Noticing Bauer's shock in reaction to his willingness to abandon his cause, Gredenko expressed that he was merely a soldier and a realist, not a martyr. Memorable quotes * Gredenko's Programmer: You still think you can trust the Arabs? * Dmitri Gredenko: They serve their purpose. Our country lost the Cold War because we were afraid to use these weapons against the Americans. Today we will correct that mistake, and the Arabs will take all the blame. * Dmitri Gredenko: (sigh) I'll be glad when we no longer have to deal with these people. They're living in the dark ages; yet they act like they own the world. * Gredenko's Programmer: I'd much rather be fighting them. * Dmitri Gredenko: If we succeed today, we'll never have to. The Arabs, and the West: they'll destroy each other. * Dmitri Gredenko: Today, American taxpayers will get a demonstration of what their money has produced. * Jack Bauer: Do you know who I am? * Dmitri Gredenko: I know all about you, Agent Bauer. Appearances Day 6 Gredenko, Dmitri Gredenko, Dmitri Gredenko, Dmitri Gredenko, Dmitri